


Panda’s Test(s)!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [4]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: After witnessing Panda being chewed out by an angry customer, Penguin-San, Panda-Kun, and Shirokuma pitch together and make tests to help Panda with his assertiveness!





	Panda’s Test(s)!

**Author's Note:**

> A Three Month time skip happened and Panda managed to grow a friendly relationship with both Penguin and Panda-Kun. I'm willing to write drabbles of interactions between them and how it led up to it if requested.  
> (On another note, these fics don't follow a linear order. It progresses through time but there is no overarching plot line to be followed. So the writing is very slice of life.)

“What the hell is this?!” An angry customer barked slamming their napkin down on the table.  
  
“I-It’s what you ordered, beef and carrot stew?” Panda explained beginning to bring out his pad to show this is what the man ordered

“No no! Don’t show me! Just…” The man whipped out his wallet and sharply took the money out forcefully placing it on the table.

“I’m never coming back to this piece of garbage place again.” He fumed before stomping out of the cafe.

Panda looked blinked gently in complete shock and horror before turning around to see almost all the workers and the people at the bar looking at the scene with a worried frown.

And from the looks of it, it seemed like Shirokuma was ready to come from behind the bar and get between those two before it got physical.

“Panda-san, can you come over for a second.” Mr. Penguin said gesturing him over with a flipper.

“Yeah Penguin San?” Panda said walking over to where the penguin was at.

“How long have we known each other Panda-san?”?”

“Three Months.” Panda simply responded

“Hmm..Panda San..every since I met you, you seemed real…soft spoken? And there’s no problem with shy guys…but what happened there was completely crazy! Panda-san how come you didn’t defend yourself?”

“I-I…I..never really been the assertive type…and this is my first time filling in for someone in the waiter department..I got nervous.” He admitted lowering his head a bit.

Did he feel shame? For not doing a better job of handling that fiery customer. But his thoughts were cut off by a flipper placed on his back.

“Don’t fret Panda-san! I’ll help you become a more assertive and confident bear!” Penguin-san proclaimed!

“And I’ll help too!” Panda interjected with that oblivious blush and smile on his face.

“No offense Panda but I..don’t think you a cute animal can help him with this.” Penguin-san pointed out

“But Penguin-san you’re also a cute SMALL animal.” Panda kun explained with an open mouth smile.

Mr. Penguin gave a pink blush in embarrassment before squawking out  
“W-Whatever let’s just get back to the usual! The training starts tomorrow MORNING Panda-san.”

Panda gave a nod of approval before going back off to continue his work for the day.

The next morning Panda arrived early to the cafe stifling a yawn, the grogginess quickly left as he looked to see a huge sign saying ‘Panda Bear please come around to the back of the cafe! ~Penguin San and Panda-Kun.’

Going around to the back of the cafe he completely and stared at the sight in front of him…

A podium…a wooden podium with tables sprawled across the backyard, and lastly Polar Bear, Panda-san Mr. Penguin, And Panda-kun all there!

“W-wha? Is this my test?” Panda questioned, a nervous laugh sounding from him as a nervous sweat went down his head.

“Test(s) Panda-san.” Penguin-san answered with a smile from his beak.

“After talking about it with Panda-kun and Shirokuma-San, we decided MULTIPLE tests would be better.”

“Now please step over to my table Panda-san for your first test.”

Stepping up to the bird's table Panda looked at him a bit confused.

“Ask me if I would like to order Panda-san.” Penguin simply said while holding the menu.

Panda eyes widened and he took a deep breath before asking, “S-Sir are you ready to order?”

“Wrong! Panda-san that’s completely incorrect! You showed discomfort and unease! Just confidently ask what the customer would like…just think about how Shirokuma-San handles customers!”

Panda’s eyes widened…a rush of memories of casually seeing Shirokuma’s patience..and kindness…a blush came about and he took a deep breath returning with a toothy grin.

“Okay let’s try this again Penguin-san,” Panda asked

Mr. Penguin gave a nod before putting the menu back up.

“Hello, sir are you ready to order yet or do you need some more time?” Panda asked calmly with the writing pad in hand.  
Penguin san’s mouth dropped as the menu dropped lightly down on the table.

“P-Panda san…that was amazing! I didn’t expect you to catch on so soon! You’re really gonna shine at this rate! Let’s get to the next exercise.

“Okay Panda-San you may know how to speak confidently but you have to LOOK confident too. You always look a bit sad and worried taking orders so…try straightening your posture a bit and put on a happy or neutral face.” Panda-Kun explained squishing Panda’s cheeks gently with a smile.

“O-Okay!” Panda replied beginning to straighten his back and put on a small smile as he looked at the other Panda.

“T-That…” Panda-Kun stared at the other with his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe this! This Panda looked cute and STRONG! H-How…

“Panda-san you look perfect!” He smiled wrapping the other Panda in a warm hug.

“Haha..thanks Panda-Kun. So do I pass?” Panda questioned to the Panda below him.

“Of course Panda-san! I’d be stupid to fail you!"

Suddenly Panda felt the Polar Bear put a paw on his shoulder and gently drag him over to his spot near the podium.

“I invited a friend over…he should be coming over pretty soon Pan-chan. He’d be the ultimate final test!”  
Panda gulped and rested his arm on the podium for a second before this visitor came…the ultimate test? What did Shirokuma mean?  
Suddenly he heard the loud roar of motorcycle fill the air and get louder and louder by the second until it stopped completely and he saw..a Grizzly bear? Coming over to one of their tables?

“Ah, Grizzly San! Just on time!” Shirokuma greeted walking over to him before sitting him down.

“What the hell did you call me over here for in this time of morning?” He grumbled as he sat in the seat.

“We need you to play as an upset customer for Panda san..pretend to order Salmon soup but when he brings you it, you complain and say you said Salmon stew..this is the final test for his assertiveness,” Shirokuma whispered to the other bear.

Grizzly mumbled angrily a bit before crossing his arms.

“Alright Shirokuma san.” He simply said bringing the menu up to his face pretending to be looking.

“Okay, Panda san..this is your chance! Grizzly-san is done with his order and waiting to be served. Do your business.” Shirokuma said as he went over to Panda.

Panda eyes widened and he scrambled to prepare himself before fixing his posture and going over to the Grizzly with a smile.

“Hello sir, may I take your order today?”

“Salmon soup,” Grizzly said waving a paw at the Panda.

“Excellent choice sir.” Panda calmly said quickly going away over to Shirokuma san.

“H-He asked for salmon soup!” Panda squeaked a bit nervously

“Don’t worry about that Panda-san,” Shirokuma said cooly before beginning to go off behind the podium and pull out a tray and a bowl of soup inside.

“Give this to him” Shirokuma handed him the tray with a smile

“Thank you Shirokuma San!” Panda quickly shot out before going back over to the Grizzly bear with the soup. Placing it down in front of him before going off to leave, a sudden relief washing over him.

“HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! GET BACK OVER HERE!”  
Grizzly suddenly boomed nearly making the Panda fall over as he looked over to see the Grizzly staring at him with a glare that would make even the biggest bear run away in fear.

Panda looked timidly at the bear not daring to step too close to him.

“Y-Yes sir?”  
  
Grizzly growled before barking, “I SAID GET OVER HERE YOU JACKASS!”

Taking a shaky breath the Panda went over to where he was. Trying all in his power not to just run away and forget this whole test.

“He’s doing really good on his part Shirokuma san,” Penguin whispered to Polar bear.

“Mhm.” He simply responded while watching the scene.

“Yes, sir,” Panda said once again shaking a bit.

Narrowing his eyes he pointed to the soup. “I didn’t ask for THIS crap, I asked for salmon STEW.”

Panda frowned at the accusation “Sir that’s completely untrue! I mean look at the notepad! It’s written down you asked for Salmon soup.”

“I don’t give a shit. Send it back and give me what I asked for right now.” Grizzly huffed

“Okay sir but I will have to charge you for the soup and the stew.” Panda tried to say as calm as he could muster.

“WHAT?! I’M NOT PAYING BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO MAKE A DUMBASS MISTAKE AND GIVE ME SOUP INSTEAD OF STEW!” He pounded hard on the table.

Making Panda flinch for a second until a burning feeling in his chest came. Was this…what being direct felt like?

“I-I DON’T GIVE A SHIT SIR! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THE SALMON SOUP AND STEW OR GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAFE YOU ASS!” Panda snapped with a returning glare to the Grizzly.

“What was that?” He asked beginning to get up from the chair and loom over the other with a dark look.

“I-I..” Panda’s glare quickly diminished as suddenly he remembers everything going dark suddenly.

Waking up he realized he was in the cafe.

“W-What happened..” He asked beginning to get up from behind the counter. Putting a paw on his head he tried to shake the hazy feeling off.

“Panda Chan…you fainted.” Shirokuma simply said with a bit of guilt laced in his tone.

Passing him over some waffles drizzled with syrup and some fruits, with a glass of juice he simply said

“It’s on the house.”

“T-Thanks Shirokuma Chan..” He muttered taking a forkful of the Panda-san

“ I apologize for that.” Shirokuma simply said beginning to wipe down the glasses looking away from him.

“I-It’s alright Shirokuma chan! I actually learned confidence at least for a moment! I told off a giant grizzly bear! I-I don’t think I could’ve ever done that before…Thank you.”  
Panda said placing a paw on Shirokuma’s back giving it a little pat.

Suddenly he heard the back door open with Penguin San and Panda-Kun appearing.

Both going over to Panda and patting him on the back.

“I can’t believe you did that Panda-san! I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to do that!” Penguin-san said

“You definitely passed the test. Just make sure not to faint with people next time okay?” Panda-kun chimed in smiling.

“Okay Panda-kun! You know…I’m glad today’s a weekend..so we don’t have to worry about anyone coming in but us.” Panda sighed laying his head down on the counter.

“Panda-san, before you clock out there’s one thing I forgot to show you.” Mr Penguin said beginning to fish for the item

“Huh?” Panda asked confused

Bringing the yellow slip of paper he placed it upside down in front of the Panda for him to read.

Taking it, Panda flipped it back to read the note.

‘Sorry for making ya faint and all that crazy junk.’ ~Grizzly

Panda’s eyes widened at the note and he nodded silently before slipping the yellow paper in his clutch for safe keeping.


End file.
